The present invention relates to an electric source circuit for a camera.
A conventional photographing operation with an electronic flash mounted on a camera is inconvenient in that the photographer must carry out the photographing operation by viewing the object through the viewfinder of the camera while simultaneously checking the state of the flash charge completion display lamp which is positioned outside of the viewfinder. Recently, a method has been proposed and put into commercial practice in which the completion of the charging of an electronic flash is displayed by operating a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) which is provided in the viewfinder of a camera. However, this method is still disadvantageous and inconvenient in that the photographer can operate the exposure control and display circuit of the camera only by turning on a photometric switch in advance.